One Direction One Shots
by kay.tomlinson
Summary: Just a collection of One Direction One Shots I've written, because I LOVE those boys and I will add gradually and over time. Reviews would be amazing! :  BTW, I'm Aussie, so excuse me if I get any facts wrong.
1. A Lucky Encounter

_A/N: This is my first one shot, don't judge! Reviews would be great! I'm just going to put all of them in this one story, just different chapters. :) x_

So I was on my way to work, not expecting anything to be any different. I said hi to my manager when I got there, and went straight into it. I was just thinking it was going to be another boring day at work when they walked in. Harry Styles, Liam Payne and Louis. Louis Tomlinson, that annoying boy I'd become good friends with in sixth-form. The boy my friend had dated for 6 days, the boy I'd missed when he'd left us all behind.

They walked up to the counter. I glanced at the other two and smiled, then turned to look at Louis.

"Hello, Louis."

"T-Taylor?" He asked uncertainly.

"Oh, you do remember me?" I said sarcastically.

He gasped.

"Hey, Lou? Um... Sorry to interrupt your staring, but what do you want?" Harry asked.

He blinked, shaking his head. He ordered and the whole time I didn't look at him once.

"So, how have you been?" He asked as they waited for their food.

"Oh, fine. Just casually missing you every single day because you never said bye. You just left. Oh I don't give a rat's ass about the people I'm leaving behind; I'm going to be famous!" I snapped.

He just stood there, wordless. Louis opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said, leaning over to touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said, disgusted, dodging his hand, giving them their food and then storming into the kitchen.

Later, I felt utterly stupid. I'd had one chance to patch things up with him and I blew it. I was just thinking everything was over when I noticed a bit of paper tucked under the register.

It read,

_Taylor,_

_I'm so sorry; let me make it up to you. Text me, then I'm going to come pick you up from your house, I still remember where you live._

_Love,_

_L_

I texted him eagerly, regretting my actions earlier, then raced home and changed into more respectable clothes. I was just pulling my shoes on when I heard a honk from the street.

I rushed down, locking the front door behind me. I opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Louis, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Don't stress!" He said, placing his hand on mine, which was resting on my leg. The funny thing was, I didn't mind.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

Half an hour later, we reached a beautiful park. We hopped out and he walked around to my side. He grabbed my hand instantly and said, "I want to talk to you."

Louis led me to a secluded clearing and turned.

"Taylor, there's something I have to tell you, something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." He said, taking a step closer.

'What is it?" I asked.

"Taylor Sienna Blair, I have known you for nearly 4 years now. When I first met you, I knew there wouldn't ever be another girl I would ever fall for. You were amazing, nice, funny, beautiful, the most perfect thing in my world. I know I left you and everyone else, after I got into X Factor with the boys, but not once did I ever not think about you. Not once did you slip my mind. I had hoped you were watching every performance, every video posted about us. It wasn't until I saw you at Nandos, until I really knew how much you meant to me. You are the girl of my dreams, Taylor, I love you more than anything I have ever loved before."

He stopped, and I gasped, taking it all in. Before I had very much time to think, however, I felt his lips find mine. I felt his arms around me, falling to the area near the small of my back, pulling me closer. I responded eagerly, reaching up and running my hands through his hair, knowing all along this was what I wanted. This was the way I wanted our story to turn out.


	2. Forgive Me?

A/N: A Liam/Sarah One Shot! Sorry about not posting! Reviews would be so good! :) x

"Liam James Payne, you lying, cheating bastard! You think that after putting up with the pain you left me in after you cheated, after the world of hurt you left me in, after I forgave you, might I add, you think that I'm just going to take you back, just like that, AGAIN?" Sarah screamed.

I could see tears running down her cheeks; I hadn't meant for it to turn out this way.

"Sarah!" I tried. "Let me talk!"

She looked up. I could see hate mixed into those wonderful brown eyes. I started again.

"Sarah Mae Willis, I may have… Lost my way-"

"Hell yeah, you did!" She snapped.

I stumbled. Those eyes…

"Sarah, I… I love you! Not seeing you, not talking to you, not being able to hold you; it kills me! I can't live without you. When you thought I cheated-"

She tried to speak. I put my finger on her lips.

"When you thought I cheated, it hurt me to think you didn't know how much I loved you. So much, I couldn't possibly cheat on you! I only left you, after you took me back, because… I … I thought it was good for us both. I wasn't being a good friend, nor was I being a good boyfriend. I love you, Sarah; I love you so much; it hurts!"

I stopped, lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Idiot." She spat.

She pulled herself away from me, giving me a look that made me think; What if looks could kill? Because I was dying inside, every second of the time that I knew she didn't love me the way I loved her. I just wished she could understand how I felt.

"Sarah." I breathed as I grabbed her arm. She yanked it away and started to run. I stood still, wondering if I should just give it up. She would never love me, ever again. I'd made up my mind.

I ran.

I caught up with her, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "You mean too much to me."

Then, I kissed her. In a way I had never kissed anyone. We stayed like this for a while, and then she pulled away.

"Don't think that kissing me like that is go-"

I cut her off with more kisses, my hands sliding down to her hips. This time, I pulled away and stared, hoping.

"I love you too, Liam."


	3. Food Fight!

_A/N: A Niall/Sophie one-shot, with a few bits here and there! Reviews please! :) x_

"Ew! Niall you ass! You got cream in my hair!"

"Trust me Jamie, it lightens your colour!"

"Well guess what? Egg really goes with your eyes!"

Jamie cracked an egg on his head, laughing her head off. The door opened. Jamie looked over and saw her two best friends, Renee and Sophie, staring in shock. Renee looked like she was on the brink of laughter.

"I thought you were supposed to be making dinner!" snapped Sophie, with jealousy dripping from her every word.

"We were! We were just about to make a cake on Jamie's face!" exclaimed Niall, grinning over to Sophie.

Jamie glanced at Niall, who had a massive grin on his face, then at Renee, who was going red from holding in her laughter, then to Sophie, who was glaring angrily, then back at Niall. There was a moment of silence, then everyone cracked up laughing; even Sophie, who chuckled a little.

"What's all this racket?" A voice called from the door, and Liam walked into the kitchen, straight over to Jamie and hugging her from behind, leaning in to kiss her on the neck.

-SPLAT!-

Cream had gone flying into Liam's face.

"Keep it G-Rated!" Niall said with a cheeky grin on his face, however, something wasn't quite right. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

Everyone laughed again, and as if they were drawn by the sound of everyone's laughter, by the smell of burning cake, Louis, Harry and Zayn files into the kitchen too.

"Someone cooking the next Mt Vesuvius?" Louis asked, looking around. Everyone laughed yet again, and Louis obviously found what he was looking for, as he walked over to Renee and placed a huge kiss on her lips. He too got cream to the face. You had to hand it to Niall, he had good aim.

Louis looked up, glaring. He walked coolly over to Niall, placed his hand behind Niall's head and smushed his head into the bowl of cream. Louis smiled cheekily, and everyone cracked up laughing; even Niall. Suddenly, a massive food fight broke out and food was flying everywhere.

Sophie made her way over to Niall, dodging a flying egg and Louis with a bowl of cocoa powder. She looked at him intently, holding a bowl of melted chocolate, with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Don't!" Niall warned, laughing. He must have had a wave of courage because he grabbed her wrists softly, making her drop the bowl. He pulled her hands up to his cream covered face.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Guess what? I can do it now."

"Do what?" said a shocked, but overly happy, Sophie. It was surprising that she could hear him over all the screaming of the girls and the laughter of the boys.

"Tell you I love you." He whispered, and leaned into kiss her; something he had been dying to do since the moment he'd met her.


	4. A Frozen Fantasy

_A/N: A Harry/Casey One Shot. I love writing these! REVIEWS! :) x_

"Yes!" Casey exclaimed, cheering and throwing her hands up in the air. "I won, I won, I won!"

Her and Harry had agreed on a race around the ice-skating rink and Casey had won, obviously. She looked around to see where Harry was; he was still struggling halfway around the rink. Casey skated over there quickly.

"Come on, snail!" She called, giggling as he tried to move.

"Come over and help me then!" Harry called back, turning all too smoothly to face her.

She skated over to him, not noticing anything out of ordinary, and he grabbed her by the waist. She was surprised he didn't fall over.

"Rematch." He said, pulling her closer. "If I win, you have to skate around the rink 5 times, yelling -"

"LOUIS IS AMAZING!" yelled Louis from the other side of the rink.

Mykayla, Louis' girlfriend, laughed. All of the other boys and their girlfriends were there too.

"Yes, you have to skate around the rink 5 times yelling that Louis is amazing." Harry finished, grinning from ear to ear.

"And if I win, you have to jump straight in the pool as soon as we get home." Casey replied sneakily.

"But it's cold!" Harry whined.

"You better not lose then." She smirked smugly.

The two lined up.

"Ready…" said Harry.

"Set…" continued Casey.

"GO!" They both yelled.

The two were off and it looked like Harry was going to have to take a dive when they got home. About 100m from the finish, however, Harry put on a burst of speed. There were cheers from the others as Harry caught up. He looked over to Casey, smirked and then crossed the finish line first. Louis skated over and gave Harry a massive hug, causing them both to topple over. Laughter rang through the whole rink.

"Looking forward to hearing you yell out to the world that I'm amazing!" called Louis to Casey as he got up and skated back over to where everyone else was gathered.

Casey skated over to where Harry was on the floor and helped him up, staying standing surprisingly. As he got up, he grabbed at her waist again and pulled her ever so close to him.

"Cheater." She accused, smiling and looking up to see him smile his heart-breaking smile.

"You know, I think I've changed my mind." whispered Harry.

"Oh yeah?" replied Casey, smiling.

"Yeah." He whispered, leaning down and placing his lips on hers in a kiss.

"WHAT?" They heard Louis yell, and they smiled, looking over to see what his problem was.

"SO AFTER ALL THAT, HARRY GETS A KISS AND CASEY DOESN'T HAVE TO SKATE AROUND YELLING ABOUT HOW AMAZING I AM?" He raged. His words rang through the rink and everyone burst out laughing.

"Nope, stuff this. I'm out." And just as he was about to get off the rink, his skate got caught on the step and he face planted onto the ground. This caused even more laughter, even from Louis.

After they'd all finished laughing, which felt like years later, Casey turned back to Harry.

"Where were we?" Harry asked, and he leant in once again to kiss her.


	5. Birthday Picnic

"Good morning beautiful."

"UGH!" I shot up, I had been having an amazing dream, not that I remembered any of it, until SOMEONE had come and woke me up. I turned and opened my eyes to see my best friend cowering under my desk.

"You woke me up." I stated, glaring in his direction. He still sat there, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes, hoping I wouldn't be too angry.

"You know that's a death wish." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, then turning to face him properly, death staring him.

"I know, but, but, but, I wanted to go picnicking!" He pleaded. He got on his knees, begging. "I've already set up the picnic blanket and everything!"

I groaned. I was torn between leaving my warm bed, or being stubborn and staying in bed.

"Where is this so called 'picnic'?" I asked.

"Right there." He replied, as he gestured to the other side of my bed where there was, in fact, a beautiful picnic set up. My heart melted. Ok, so maybe this is a reason to get up, I thought. Grudgingly, I got up, and, believing it safe, he got out from underneath the desk. I went over and sat on the blanket, gesturing for him to join me.

"Happy Birthday." He said, placing a large kiss on my forehead before sitting with his legs crossed opposite me.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled. This answered all of the questions that had been forming in my brain. Of course, that's why he's being nice, but he at least could have waited until I woke of my own accord. "Thanks, I suppose."

I wasn't really a morning person, and to be woken up by my best friend, on my birthday, at 7am, wasn't really my type of morning. But, it had its advantages, if breakfast was as good as it was.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, and I was surprised to see him sigh.

"What?" I asked, curious as he watched me eat. He did look a bit upset, yet, he seemed proud of himself. I'd be pretty proud too if I made a breakfast like that.

"It's nothing, I'm happy you're happy." He said with a smile.

I knew this wasn't the answer I needed. I had been his best friend for years. I knew when he was ling to me, and when something wasn't right.

"Spill." I said, putting down my food and staring at him intently, waiting for him to let me know what was going on.

He looked up, into my eyes and then back down at his hands. It seemed I was making him uncomfortable, which was odd, so I looked away; down at my hands, just as he did. I only looked up when he started to speak.

"Do you remember when we met?" He asked as he looked at me expectantly.

I nodded, grabbing some more food, so as to make things less awkward. I found it weird that it was awkward between us; we'd been friends for so long, it seemed nothing could be awkward between us. Yet, it was.

He continued, "I remember thinking, to myself, I need to make that girl mine."

My head shot up. I dropped the apple piece I had been munching on and stared. Was he really saying this?

"What?" I exclaimed.

He continued on, pretending he hadn't heard me. "Then, we became friends, and I realized that was all we'd ever be. Just friends. And I was happy with that, I was okay with it, it seemed like it was exactly what I wanted. Until I saw you sleeping this morning."

I continued to stare. What had gone through him? No, I thought, he's just playing some sick joke, there was no way he could be saying this truthfully.

"No, seriously. What are you on about?" I asked. I was starting to get angry that he was playing this sort of trick on me, this early in the morning; after I'd just got out of bed too.

"Leila, I love you. It may not be the love I think it is, but, even as a friend, I love you. I have for years."

I finally understood. He meant it. Because I felt the same way. I was confused, because he was such an amazing friend, but I wanted more too. But, I thought, I suppose we can work things out. I looked up and caught his eyes. We were both awfully still as I gazed into them for a little until I made up my mind.

"I… I love you too, Zayn." I whispered, leaning and taking his hand.


	6. Forest Friends

I heard a crunching noise behind me. I shot into an upright position and got on my feet, my fists curling into balls. The figure stepped out of the shadows and I sighed, plonking myself back down on the grass and resuming my previous position. It was only Liam, my biology partner that I only ever spoke to if it was completely necessary. I had my reasons for this; one of them being I was intimidated by his gorgeous looks.

"What brings you out to the thick of the forest Liam?" I asked solemnly.

"Same reason as you I suppose; Quiet time." He replied simply as he took a few steps towards me and sat down a metre to my left.

"Yeah well, I suppose mine is ruined." I snapped, getting up to leave.

"No, wait, I'm sorry." He exclaimed, motioning for me to sit back down. I thought about this briefly, and then decided to stay with him.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about this place." I mumbled, sitting back down.

"Neither did I."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts, until I decided to break the silence.

"What's on your mind, Liam?"

He looked up, surprised that I had spoken to him. "Oh, nothing… I just needed a place to… relax I suppose." He replied, shrugging.

"Oh." It was silent again. The silence wasn't awkward, which was nice. I was starting to like this guy. He was cute, he didn't mind awkward silences, and from our biology lessons, I could tell he was quite smart too. But he would never like someone like me. I was a nerd; I had braces; I didn't socialise, yet here he was.

It was him who broke the silence this time. "Why are you here?"

I didn't know how to reply. Why was I there? What was the real reason I had run to my most favourite place in the world? It was a beautiful, sunny green clearing after all, where I could just be myself, and no one could bother me. Until Liam came. And it was weird; I was alright with him being there, in my secret place; in my sanctuary.

"Elizabeth?"

Wow. I thought. He called me Elizabeth. Why? I thought to myself. Everyone at school called me Lizzie, even though I hated it, so why should he be any different?

"Why did you call me that?" I asked, turning to look at him, just once. I was surprised by how close he was. Those eyes, I thought. I could have forever looked into them, but I didn't, returning my gaze to the blades of grass in my hands.

"I prefer it, but if you prefer Lizzie…?"

"No, no, I prefer Elizabeth." I said abruptly.

"Well, Elizabeth, do you want me to tell you something? Something that may cheer you up? For whatever reason you're down, which I'm still to get out of you." He looked at me expectantly and I looked up to see him smile the most breath-taking smile I had ever had the fortune to see in my life.

"Um, well… I haven't… I…" I found it terribly hard to talk, considering I had only ever spoken to Liam once or twice, but those eyes, and that smile. He blew me away.

"Hey," He said smoothly, "If it bothers you, we won't talk about it. But, just so we're clear, if you ever, EVER, need anyone to talk to, just let me know, and I'll be here for you. I'll be here, to catch you when you fall, to give you a shoulder to cry on, to be a friend when it feels like the world hates you. I will always be here for you."

I thought about this for a while, and then thought to myself, for what felt like the five-millionth time that afternoon, why?

"Why are you doing this, Liam?" I asked, tears threatening to form in my eyes. I begged myself not to cry.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, smiling that smile. "Remember how I said I had something to tell you? Well, that something is… Well, I know it sounds creepy, but I watch you in Biology, waiting for you to say something, but you never do, and I want to get to know the real you better, because I know there is a beautiful person inside there, just like the beautiful person I can see on the outside."

And the tears began to spill over. I crunched my legs up, rocking myself back and forth. I suddenly felt comforting arms around me, holding me; and a voice telling me everything was going to be okay. After a while, the tears subsided. I looked up into the eyes of the boy who was willing to wait, the boy who was willing to become my friend, having known little about me, the boy I wanted so desperately.

"Thank you." I whispered. "It means a lot to me."


	7. A Wet One

I stared at the person in the mirror. There was no way that the person in there was the same person as the one out here, because, the person in the mirror was beautiful. I stared, pinching at my bare belly and gasping. It hurt. It really was me. I was glowing; it was like everything in life could be no better. Well, that was how I felt. It was true, what people said then, I was glowing, I was happier than ever. It all came down to one thing. One person. Niall James Horan. I sighed, thinking how lucky I was to have such an amazing boy as my boyfriend. It was a funny story that, but that's for another time. Right at that moment, I was getting ready to go swimming with him and his fellow band-mates. My friends were already down there, but, me being the self-conscious person I am, I had told them all to go have fun and that I would be down there soon. I was regretting it now, because it meant I would have to venture down there by myself and everyone would be looking at me. Come one Paige, you can do it! I told myself, and I finally built up the courage to go downstairs.

When I got down there, everyone was already in the pool; having fun, splashing around. They were all so happy. Then why aren't you with them? I thought.

"Paige! You finally made it!" called Harry, making everyone turn and look towards me. I squirmed, crossing my arms over my stomach, blushing and looking down to stare at my feet. Suddenly, I felt a big, cold wave of water poured over me. I turned and saw Louis running away with a bucket in his hands. I glared after him and turned back to the others in the pool.

"Well, I suppose you're wet now! Get in!" Liam yelled as he splashed my friend Lisa, who seemed very fond of him.

I squirmed again, looking at the water uneasily. I glanced at Niall, then back at the water, then to Niall once again. Stop being a self-conscious potato! I told myself. I braved the uneasiness finally, and took a step into the water. I realised the only person watching me was Niall and I felt a bit better. Until Louis ran up behind me and took it upon himself to push me in.

"LOUIS!" I screamed as I resurfaced. I saw him sniggering at the other end of the pool and I glared, but did nothing. I smiled. This isn't too bad, I thought to myself. I turned to see Niall looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked, the smile wiping off my face.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're too beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?" He asked as he made his way over to me. He reached up and wiped a loose strand of hair away from my face.

"It must have been a pretty small act." I said, dismissing his compliment and looking away.

"You're beautiful Paige." He soothed, touching my cheek.

I sighed, loving the way he touched me but torn between not believing what he was telling me and remembering what I had seen in the mirror.

_You're insecure; don't know what for_, he sang, laughing. I smiled; he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Paige, don't you ever think for one minute that what I'm saying is a lie, because I'm not blind. I truly mean it when I say you are beautiful and absolutely amazing." His accent got me and I looked up into his eyes, smiling and truly believing what he said.  
>"Kiss me, you fool." I whispered and he did just that; placing his surprisingly warm lips on mine. The next thing I knew, another bucket of water was being poured over us. This time I laughed, smiling at how amazing my life was.<p> 


	8. Park Confessions

I stared down the path. I looked at all the cracks, remembering how I'd tried not to step on each one as a kid, and sighed. I listened to the birds, chirping happily. I smelt the aroma of the freshly mown grass at the park I was walking through. I felt the hand intertwined with mine, wondering how life could have been so great. Of course, I was walking with Zayn, my amazing boyfriend of 12 months exactly. He'd been my first love, my first true love and everything was perfect.

Except for one thing.

"Why do you love me Zayn?" I asked. I knew his answer already, but every time I heard it, I longed for it to be true. Because I was insecure, I was self-conscious, and even though hearing Zayn tell me that I was beautiful and that he loved me for me, made me feel better, it wasn't enough.

"You're expecting me to say what I always say, aren't you?" He said, glancing in my direction, smiling.

I smiled too. He knew me too well. Everything was all too perfect and I wondered what I had done to deserve such an amazing boy in my life.

"Cass, I don't know why you can't just accept the fact that I love you simply for living so that I _can_ love you." He whispered, pulling me over to sit on a bench.

After I sat, I turned to face him. I gasped. I found it hard to get over the fact that this... This beautiful, gorgeous, sexy 20 year old man was mine. He smiled; making my heart beat even faster.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you are going to answer truthfully, Zayn, because it's your answer that will determine my happiness." I said, winking.

"Come on, more questions?" He whined, giving me a puppy dog look.

I nodded, and then thought quickly about how to place the question I wanted to ask him. "Why me?"

He sighed, shaking his head. I got up to leave, thinking he wouldn't answer, when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back.

"Why you, you ask?"

I nodded.

"Because… Because, I know this may sound corny, but out of all the girls who I'd hugged, or given autographs, you stood out the most to me. When we first met, I knew you were the one I wanted to settle down with, to spend the rest of my life with, even though I barely knew you. Not because of the looks, even though you are so beautiful, but because you were yourself, no matter how famous I was, or how famous the band was. When I'm with you, or when you're in my sight, you make me feel like nothing could ever make me upset, or make me feel down. _You_ are what gets me out of bed in the morning. And, I love you, Cassidy, I love you for who you are, not what you wish to be, or what you try to be for me, but for who you are and always will be."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard him say, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I leant over, wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I tried to put every unsaid word I felt about him into the hug and it seemed to work as he hugged me back.

I whispered, "I love you too, Zayn."

He pulled away, keeping one arm around my waist, and cupped the other hand under my chin. Zayn leant in and softly kissed my lips. When he pulled away once more, he smiled, pulling his arm away and standing up.

"Now, enough of the soppy stuff."

I nodded, standing up too. I backed away with a mischievous smile on my face, and when I was far enough away to run, but close enough to touch him, I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're it." And I ran, laughing my head off.

I could hear him behind me, gaining on me, until he tackled me and we fell on the soft grass, in tears of laughter.

"Well guess what?" He asked, then leaning in to kiss me passionately.

"You're it now." He smiled, kissing me once more.


	9. Homework

I sighed. Just another boring afternoon, sitting in the library doing nothing but homework, once again. I wished someone was there with me, so the work wouldn't be so boring, but who would want to do homework? With me, of all people? I sighed, getting back to work on the algebra problems in front of me. It was at that moment that I heard a guitar start playing and a voice; singing.

_Shot me outta the sky,_

_You're my kryptonite._

_You keep making me weak,_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

I looked up and saw Harry Styles, singing with his band mates behind him; Niall playing the guitar. At first I wondered who to, but then I realised I was the only one in the library and he was looking straight at me. I blushed and looked back down at my homework. Of course, I had had a major crush on Harry for a while now, which had only strengthened when I had met him, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn backstage at a concert. He had been really nice and sweet, and had even called me beautiful. He had got my number off me, but had never called, so I assumed he was too busy and I had gone on with my daily life. And now, after nearly a month, he was standing in front of me, singing to me.

_So, get out, get out, get outta my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So, get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

The song finished and I smiled. "Nice to see you too, Harry."

I got up and hugged him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around me in a bear hug. I was confused though. How had he known I would be here?

As if he could read my mind, he said, "Niall had one of your friends numbers and they said you would be here. We had some time off, and the boys said they would come with me, so I decided to come and finally ask you out, in person, rather than on the phone, because well… Where's the romance in that?"

He chuckled, looking down into my eyes. "So, Siah, will you go out on a date with me?"

I smiled, looking up at him. "Of course I will, silly!"

We laughed together. It felt good to finally catch up with him. While I packed up my homework, he herded the boys away, thanking them quietly.

Once they were gone, Harry asked, "So, where to?"

"Well, could I go home and drop my stuff off first?" I asked, motioning to the pile of books in my hands.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, following me out to my car. We hopped in and I drove to my house. We sat in silence until we reached my driveway.

"I'll be back in a sec, okay?" I said as I got out of the car and unlocked my front door.

He nodded. "Oh, by the way, we won't need the car for where we're going." He called, smiling.

I grinned and walked into my house, shutting the door behind me and taking a deep breath. I was going on a date with HARRY STYLES. I ran up to my room, dumped my stuff on my bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was in my clothes from school, but lucky for me, I liked to look good when I went to school. I left what I was wearing on, fixed up my hair and grabbed my handbag.

Five minutes later, Harry and I were walking down my street.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he just smiled.

After the date, Harry walked me home. We'd gone down to the café and had ice-cream, which I thought was super cute. We reached my house and we walked up my driveway to the front door. I turned to face him.

"Thank you, Harry, I had a good time." I said, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

I turned to unlock my front door but as I was putting the key in the lock, I felt a smooth, warm hand on mine, stopping me from unlocking the door. I turned.

"I did too." He whispered. Harry leant in and before I knew what was happening, I felt his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. His hand came up, touching my cheek softly, while the other found its way to my waist, just about holding me up.

HONK!

I pulled away, gasping. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Louis." He explained, and I looked around him to see Louis in a car, waiting. I smiled at him then looked back at Harry.

"I'll call you." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I waved as he and Louis left, and when they were out of sight, I smiled the biggest smile. I had kissed Harry Styles, and my life had just gotten a whole lot better.


	10. Perfect Memories

"Hayley! Haaaayleeeeeey!" I woke with a start. At first I was worried. Where was I? What happened? Then I remembered. Louis and I were at a beach, a very secluded beach, and I had fallen asleep.

"We have life!" He exclaimed. I giggled, moving myself up into a sitting position.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." I mumbled whilst rubbing my eyes. Luckily I had fallen asleep on a towel or my hands, and the rest of my body, would have been covered in sand.

"You're like an angel when you sleep." Louis whispered as he leant in to kiss me softly. I smiled. What more could a girl want?

The beach was beautiful, with soft white sand and crystal blue water. It felt like a dream and nothing was real, but of course it was. Proven; by the fact that I was continually pinching myself.

I eyed the water, itching to go jump in it. Louis had obviously noticed, because out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile an evil grin. The next thing I knew, he had me in his arms, gripping me tightly. He threw me over his shoulder in a very cliché way and I squealed with laughter, kicking my legs. I knew what he was about to do.

He reached the water, teasing me, and then waded out until we were deep enough for him to throw me off of his shoulders. I hit the water with a tremendous splash, squeals mixed in with laughter. I surfaced, glaring at Louis, watching him laugh his head off. I started giggling too and our giggles were mixing in and becoming infectious.

We played in the water for what seemed like hours, splashing and laughing and having fun. We wrote our names in the sand, played tag on the wet beach, made a sand castle; every minute of it spent having the time of our lives.

As the sun started to set, I made my way back up the beach to my towel and sat myself down, sighing; I was exhausted.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?" Louis yelled, bending over; breathless.

I laughed. "No, I'm sitting here breathless because I can run for another 3k's!"

He smiled, running over to where I was sitting.

"Come for a walk." He put his hand out to help me up, and I grabbed it. He pulled my up into a position where nearly every bit of our bodies were touching. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, happy to be in his arms. I leant up and kissed him on the cheek and detached myself from him with much difficulty. He smiled and pulled me back into his arms.

"I never want to let you go." He whispered, smiling the five-hundredth cheeky grin that afternoon.

My smile disappeared, scared of that cheeky grin. "What are you thinking?"

He grinned again, shaking his head and staring into my eyes.

"Seriously."

He smiled a half-smile that made me weak at the knees and sighed. "You really want to know?"

I nodded.

"Well, at this exact moment in time, I'm thinking of the best way to tell you what I want to tell you…"

"Just spit it out, should be easy enough since you never shut up." I said, smiling.

He laughed. "True, but this is really hard! Hayley, I… I've never said this to you or any other girl I've been with but… Hayley, I think I love you. No, I don't think, I know. Hayley, I love you, with every single bit of my heart and I don't ever want you to leave me because I know I will never, ever leave you. I can't ever love another girl after you, unless it's our daughter, Hayley. I understand if you don't feel the same way but-"

I put my fingers on his lips, having heard enough. "Lou, I love you too, the exact same way. Now shut up and kiss me."

I snapped out of my daydream and smiled. It had been an amazing dream, but of course, that was just it. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. From that day on, Louis and I had made a promise, to be together forever, and that was exactly what we did. I smiled over at the man of my life as we watched our children play, both of us knowing that everything was exactly how we'd wanted it to turn out, exactly how life was meant to be. Because everything was perfect. From the moment we'd started dating at the tender age of 21. Everything was perfect.


End file.
